


Sharks and Minnows

by NinjagoFan85



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoFan85/pseuds/NinjagoFan85
Summary: It’s Father’s Day and it’s time for some father/son bonding time.  But what happens when a crisis arrives to disrupt their time together?  Garmadon gets to go ‘super dad’ for his son of course!





	Sharks and Minnows

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU in the Lego Ninjago movie verse where Garmadon choose to be with his family, cause I can’t get enough of the GarmaFam! Inspired once again by Dinogaby. She’s so awesome! Check out her artwork on deviantART!

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the city of Ninjago. Children were outside playing, and the city was bustling with activity, as everyone was enjoying the lovely summer weather.

At the Garmadon residence, there was also a flurry of activity. Six-year-old Lloyd was excited as he was going get to spend the day with his father. He was getting ready to go out and started thinking about how fun this was going to be.

It had all started at breakfast that earlier that morning…

Garmadon was in the kitchen making pancakes. It had become a Sunday tradition and even though it was Father's Day, he still wanted to make them himself.

Lloyd came bounding up to him as he was finishing making the batter. He was really happy about having pancakes-they were his favorite breakfast food.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Garmadon turned his attention to his son. "What is it, Luh-loyd?"

"Can I have chocolate chips in my pancakes?" he asked.

"Well, sure—"

"Garm!" Koko called from the other room.

"Just a second, son," Garmadon told Lloyd has he stepped away from the kitchen.

He went into to where Koko was sitting with her cup of tea. She looked up at her husband as he came and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know how I feel about giving Lloyd too much sugar," his wife started saying.

"I know," Garmadon gave her a lopsided grin. "But it's Father's Day, after all. You can make an exception, right?"

Koko appeared hesitant. "I suppose…"

"Great! You're the best, Koks," he told her, with a wide grin.

Garmadon went back into the kitchen to find that Lloyd had gotten into the chocolate chips and poured them into the batter already. He must have overheard their conversation.

"Look what I did, daddy!" his son announced proudly.

The warlord shook his head. They were all going to have chocolate chip pancakes now.

* * *

Lloyd had finished first and went off to do something in his room that he said was a surprise, which left Koko and Garmadon sitting at the table together.

Koko's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey Garm, since it's Father's Day, I think it would be nice if you spent the day doing something with Lloyd."

Garmadon looked over at his wife. "Um, all day?"

"Are you telling me that as a former warlord that you can't handle your six-year-old son for a day?" Koko teased him, a playful smile on her face.

"W-hat? No! Of course I can!" Garmadon replied quickly.

"Besides, Lloyd loves hanging out with you. I've got some things to do and we can enjoy the evening when you get back and Lloyd's in bed," Koko told her husband with a knowing look.

"Hmm…that does sound nice," the warlord agreed, leaning in to give Koko a kiss.

"Ew, gross!" A voice from behind them said. Husband and wife turned to see their son standing close by, with something in his hand. Lloyd was still at an age where he didn't understand the whole concept of kissing.

"What do you have there, son?" Garmadon asked.

"It's a card for you, daddy," Lloyd answered, handing his dad the Father's Day card he made.

It had Lloyd's messy handwriting of 'Hapie FaHer's day!' on the front. Lloyd's spelling was still off, but it was the thought that counted. Inside the card was a stick figure drawing of Garmadon, and then at the bottom was Lloyd's name.

Koko thought it was really cute.

"Well thanks, buddy. It's great!" Garmadon told his son, ruffling his hair. Lloyd beamed. "And guess what?"

"What?" his son asked.

"We're going to spend the day together, just you and me for some good father/son fun. How does that sound?" Garmadon asked.

"It sounds great!" Lloyd gushed.

"Okay then, let's get ready to go," he told his son as Lloyd nodded eagerly and ran off.

Koko smiled. She loved her boys.

* * *

Garmadon decided to take Lloyd to the Ninjago aquarium. After all, there was plenty to see and should keep his son entertained for a good while.

The six-year-old was so excited, as they walked in to the aquarium together, holding his dad's lower hand. There was so much to look at with all the different tanks full of various sea creatures that it was hard to know where to start.

"What do you want to look at first, Luh-loyd?" Garmadon asked him.

"Dolphins!" Lloyd answered, pointing at a sign with a cute, gray dolphin.

Garmadon thought dolphins were okay, but not really what he wanted to see first. However, he also wanted to make his son happy.

"Okay, dolphins it is then."

They headed over to a large tank that contained several dolphins. They got to hear the trainer's description about dolphins in the wild and how they are helping the ones in the aquarium who can't live in the wild. Lloyd even got to see them do a couple of tricks by the trainer. He thought it was fascinating, while Garmadon wasn't terribly impressed.

Next, Lloyd wanted to go the Touch Pool where you could actually touch rays and sea stars.

Garmadon thought that was kind of cool.

After listening to the staff person give very specific instructions of how to touch the rays-i.e. don't touch their tails, Lloyd eagerly leaned over to touch one of the passing rays.

As Garmadon watched his son, he suddenly got concerned that he was leaning over too far.

"Woah, hold on there, son," he said, as he helped secure him by keeping two hands on him.

"Wow, they feel kind of soft and smooth!" Lloyd exclaimed as he watched the ray glide away. "Like a wet gummy bear."

Garmadon smirked at his son's description. It looked like they just flew through the water, gliding effortlessly.

"Daddy, you touch one."

Garmadon reached one of his free hands in and touched a passing ray. "Yeah, they do feel pretty smooth, son." And a bit slimy, but he kept that part to himself.

They moved on from there to touch the sea stars. Some of them had a leather like feel, while others felt prickly. Some were large, and others were small. Lloyd was fascinated by them.

Garmadon looked up for a moment and caught sight of something that really drew his attention: The Shark Reef. That area contained his favorite sea creature and from the looks of it, they had a few different species.

"Hey, Luh-loyd," he started, looking down to where his son was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. Oh no! Where was he?

Garmadon eyes darted around the room, but he couldn't spot him in the crowd.

"Luh-Loyd?" He called.

No response.

"Luh-Loyd!" He called again, the panic rising in his voice. He spotted one of the aquarium workers managing the touch pool and darted over to him.

"Have you seen my son? He's a little kid about this tall—" he gestured the height with his hands "-blond hair, with—" What his son wearing last? Garmadon tried to remember. "—a green hoodie and a I-heart-Ninjago shirt underneath."

"No, sir, I'm afraid I haven't," the worker replied without looking up from the pool.

_Some help he was,_ Garmadon thought, but didn't have the time to concern him with that. He had to find his son. His heart fluttered in his chest. How could he have lost him? He had only looked away for a moment.  _Koko would kill me_.

He couldn't have gotten very far. The warlord began to rush around the area, but there was still no sign of Lloyd. Where could he be? Maybe he went to another exhibit?

Garmadon ran to a nearby tank, and another and another, but there was still no sign of his son.

"Luh-loyd?" He called again. "Luh-loyd!"

"Daddy?" A little voice called back.

Hope rose in the warlord's chest. "Luh-loyd!"

"Daddy!" his son called as he ran through the crowd towards his father.

Garmadon sprinted towards him, determined not to lose him a second time. He picked up his son and held him in two of his arms. He felt so relieved!

"Where were you?" Garmadon asked, trying to keep the panic he had felt out of his voice.

"I wanted to see the jellyfish!" Lloyd pointed back at a tank full of moon jellies that looked like they were glowing the dark. They were beautiful, but the warlord was not in the mood to admire them.

"Next time you want to look at something ask me first. Just don't take off by yourself, understand?" Garmadon asked sternly.

Lloyd looked down at the ground sadly. "Yes, Daddy," he replied softly. "I'm sorry."

Garmadon sighed as he looked at his son. He might have been too hard on him. "Hey," he said more gently, ruffling Lloyd's hair as he spoke, so his son would look him in the eyes.

"Why don't we check out the Shark Reef? It'll be great!" Garmadon told him.

"Sure!" Lloyd replied, instantly cheering up. He tugged on his father's hands to let him down, so Garmadon did, but he made sure to keep a firm grip on his son's hand.

As they entered the area, there was a giant, glass tunnel that you walked into and got a 360-degree view of the massive tank that held the sharks and various kinds of rays that were housed together. There were also some smaller fish in there as well. It was designed to mimic the open sea, with the idea being that the farther the guests walk in the "Passages of the Deep" tunnel, the deeper they moved into the Pacific Ocean.

Both Lloyd and Garmadon were captivated by watching the creatures swim by, so close it was like you could touch them. In the see-through glass floor, manta rays and other smaller rays glided smoothly beneath their feet.

The aquarium guide started talking about the different kinds of sharks they had: The Nurse shark, Sandbar Shark, Black tip shark, Sand tiger shark, and the Leopard shark. He continued with talking about preservation and how people could help the ocean. He then answered some questions from the gathered crowd and finished by saying that they would be feeding the sharks and rays now and people could watch.

"Isn't that exciting, son?" Garmadon gushed. "We can watch a feeding frenzy!" He then lifted his son up to his shoulders, so he could get a better view.

Lloyd wasn't exactly sure what a 'feeding frenzy' was but it sounded fun, so he nodded.

Father and son watched the aquarist go up and push a button that rolled back the top of the tank. He fed the sharks first. The sharks quickly gathered around and ate the offered fish in a very uneventful manner.

"This is totally boring," Garmadon muttered. He wanted to see some action! He was expecting a whole lot more than this! It was like the sharks were domesticated or something.

The aquarist next fed the rays, which also accepted the food in a very easy-going manner and began talking about how the species co-exist together and why the sharks and rays didn't prey on the other fish in the tank.

Garmadon was totally unimpressed. While it was cool to see sharks, he really wanted something more exciting. Suddenly, he got an idea. He took his son off his shoulders and put him down next to him.

"Luh-loyd, I'll show you something much cooler than this!" he told him. "Come with me."

Garmadon took his son's hand and made his way stealthily up, far enough away from where the guide was, so they wouldn't get caught.

Lloyd cooed with excitement. He was so close to the opening of the tank that he could jump in if he wanted to.

Garmadon put a finger to his lips, and Lloyd quieted down. Then his father smirked and dove in with a mighty splash into the tank.

Lloyd gasped and peered over the edge. His father was swimming with sharks! He leaned over the edge, right as Garmadon broke through the surface, splashing his son a little with water.

"Stay right here, Luh-Loyd," he told him, "and watch this!"

He dove back under the water and grabbed onto one of the larger shark's fins. He mounted expertly onto the shark's back, like it was a horse, and gave it a kick to get the shark really moving.

Lloyd gaped at his dad's crazy actions. It did look like he was having fun though.

Soon, Garmadon drew the attention of others that were watching. They pulled out their phones and started filming the whole thing.

"Look at that crazy guy!" One person said.

"Is he part of the staff here?" another person asked.

"Maybe he's the entertainment," someone else said.

The aquarist noticed some commotion and looked over to see Lloyd standing at the edge of the open tank. He rushed over to him.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" he asked him.

Lloyd pointed to the water. "That's my daddy," he answered as Garmadon came bursting out of the tank on the back of a shark. He waved to Lloyd, then dove back underwater.

The aquarist panicked. "Sir! That's against the rules!" He shouted, but the warlord didn't listen. He quickly called for a diver to come and get the wacko in the shark tank. At first the diver didn't believe it, until a man on shark-back rushed passed him on the other side of the glass.

It took some time, but the diver finally got the warlord out of the tank, both them feeling quite disgruntled.

The aquarist threated to call the police on Garmadon.

"You're gonna send my daddy to jail on Father's day?" Lloyd asked, tears coming to his eyes and giving that look that no one could resist.

Garmadon inwardly smirked and folded his top arms over his chest.  _Home free,_  he thought. Lloyd's sparkle-eye look almost always prevailed, as he well knew.

The aquarist then relented. "You will need to leave immediately," he ordered.

While he would have wanted to protest further, Garmadon didn't want to press his luck. Koko would really kill him if he got arrested.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Luh-loyd."

"You really ought to think about being a better example to your son!" the aquarist called out to the warlord as they left.

* * *

Once they were a distance from the aquarium, Garmadon turned to his son. The whole rush of riding a shark was over, and he was now feeling a little bad that they had to leave before Lloyd could see everything. He just wanted to have a little fun, and make things more exciting, but it probably wasn't the most thought out idea he had come up with.

"I'm sorry, Luh-loyd," the warlord started, "that I got us kicked out."

Lloyd had been sad, but he had to admit that it was kind of neat to see his dad swimming with the sharks.

"It's okay, daddy," he answered. After a moment, he added, "Can I ride on a shark too?"

Garmadon's eyes widened at the thought of his six-year-old riding on a shark. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Oh," Lloyd replied. He looked down at the ground sadly. He just wanted to be cool like his dad.

Garmadon noticed his son's attitude. "How about this," he said, changing the subject. "What if we ate at your favorite restaurant?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd answered. One of his favorite places to eat out was Chen's Noodle House. Not only did they have great noodles, but they had the famous puffy potstickers, which were one of Lloyd's favorite items there. He loved dumplings too, but only the ones his mom made.

Upon arriving, the pair found a booth to sit at. After placing their order, Lloyd watched the food go by on the conveyor belt that was in the center of the restaurant. Both father and son were feeling pretty hungry at this point. They waited and watched for their food to come down the belt.

Garmadon glowered at the moving belt. "What's taking so long? Isn't this supposed to be one of the fastest restaurants in Ninjago?" he muttered.

"It's okay, Daddy," Lloyd said, patting one of his father's hands. He was happily coloring a kid's page that the server had provided for him.

The warlord sighed impatiently. The bell rang at the front door, and Garmadon looked up to see two shady-looking characters walk into the restaurant. He instantly didn't have a good feeling about them. Lloyd's back was to them, and he watched them subtly as they approached the cashier. After a brief conversation, one of the thugs suddenly grabbed the cashier by the front of his shirt.

"Luh-loyd, wait here for me. I'm going to check on our order," Garmadon told his son. He didn't want to alarm Lloyd.

"Okay, daddy," Lloyd answered. He went back to his coloring.

As Garmadon walked up to the cashier. "Hey, I have a question for you."

The cashier gave a worried look to the thug who still had him by the shirt front. He was wearing a black leather biker jacket and black pants.

"Go back to your seat!" The biker thug ordered, letting go of the cashier and lunging at Garmadon, who easily side stepped him and caught his closest arm with one of his own arms, holding it behind the thug's back in a pin.

Unfazed, the warlord continued his conversation. "I was wondering where our food is?"

"Hey!" The biker thug protested. "Let go!" He started squirming in Garmadon's grip. He signaled to his partner with his free hand.

The other thug had dark sunglasses, a mohawk, and looked like a punk rocker. He had been watching the commotion and wondering if he should step in to help. Just then, another shady character came inside, also hearing his partner from his lookout post just outside the door. He had his face painted and looked gothic.

Lloyd heard the raised voice too and turned around in the booth and stood up to see what was going on. He saw his dad who had some weird looking guy in some kind of pin? What was going on?

Garmadon was annoyed. He applied more pressure on the pinned biker's arm. "I'll deal with you in a minute." He turned his attention back to the cashier. "Well?"

"Uh, it should be up in about ten minutes, sir," the frightened cashier answered.

Garmadon simpered. "Plenty of time, then." He then let go of the biker thug's arm and pushed him roughly towards the punk rocker and the gothic thug. He gave them a wicked smirk showing fangs.

"Well, congratulations, gentleman. You just picked the wrong place to rob."

Biker thug recovered after being shoved into his partners in crime, facing the annoying man.

"We're not leaving until we get what we came for!" He nodded at punk rocker. "Axel, he's yours!"

Axel came charging at Garmadon with a flying kick aimed for his chest. The warlord intercepted his leg with all four arms and started swinging Axel around three or four times and then threw him back towards where the other two gang members were standing. Gothic just narrowly escaped being hit by his two partners, who collapsed on the ground in a heap. One of them looked like he was out cold. Gothic then turned and ran out the door.

At this point, everyone else in the restaurant was now watching what was going on, some in fear and some in awe.

"Isn't that the wacko that jumped into the shark tank at the aquarium?" One person asked.

"I think so. I saw him on Nintube," another one answered. News traveled fast.

Lloyd was stunned by seeing his father in action. He had never seen him fight before.

"Wow, that's amazing, daddy!" he called to his dad.

Garmadon looked over at his son and grinned. "They clearly don't know who they are dealing with," he told his son. He was about to walk back to Lloyd, when he saw his son's frightened face.

Lloyd pointed to something behind him. "Daddy, behind you!"

There were now two much bigger and tougher looking guys who came in. One of them was significantly bigger than Garmadon and the other one was about the same height. They were wearing similar black leather clothing as the other gang members. The one that was the biggest had thick chains wrapped around each arm. The other one had a rather long looking knife in his hand and thick, greased hair.

The biker thug had since gotten up and seeing that Axel was out cold, he went over to the big guys and started talking about situation.

"Tank, that guy," the biker thug pointed to Garmadon, "is in our way. After I get back at him for what he did to me, I want you to take care of him."

Tank nodded and slowly started to unwrap one of the chains from around his very muscular looking arm.

The biker thug had a chair leg in his hand now. Must have ripped it off after he fell over. He rushed at Garmadon holding the chair leg high.

The warlord smirked. What an amateur. He raised his upper left arm as the blow came towards him, and to the biker thug's surprise, the chair leg never made contact.

He looked down and saw that this crazy guy had his other arm blocking, and his third arm swiped the chair leg right out of his hand. It was then that he noticed this guy had four arms!

What kind of person was this?

Garmadon raised the chair leg as if to strike. At that moment, Tank captured the warlord's arm that held the leg with his unraveled chain and forced him to drop it. Garmadon then pivoted around and quickly reverse kicked the biker thug, who hit the far wall, and got knocked out.

Tank started pulling Garmadon towards him. "Heh! Think you're some kind of tough guy?"

Garmadon pulled against the chain, digging in his heels, while the knife wielding thug gestured menacingly at him. The warlord decided to call him Grease to match the guy's hair.

Lloyd watched with trepidation. "Daddy!" he called.

Garmadon grunted as he tried to resist being pulled in, but Tank was pretty strong.

Lloyd couldn't stand it any longer. His father was in trouble. He left the booth and ran right up to him, oblivious of the danger, and hugged his leg.

"I'm scared, daddy!"

Garmadon was horrified. "Son, get back to the booth!"

Grease suddenly came at him with the knife. Garmadon quickly picked up his son with his free arms and kicked Greece backwards before he could reach them. Then, pulling back hard on the chain and reaching as far as he could with the still captured arm, he deposited Lloyd on the counter where the cashier was frozen with fear.

"Luh-loyd, stay put," Garmadon told him. To the cashier he said, "Don't let my son out of your sight," he ordered. The man nodded, terrified.

Garmadon would have to talk to Lloyd later about putting himself in danger like that, but this wasn't the time.

"Be careful, daddy," Lloyd told his father, as he turned back towards the gang members. Garmadon nodded and turned back to his challengers.

At this point, some people had ducked under the tables, while others tried to make their escape, and some still looked on in fascination, phones out and filming. It was utter chaos.

Still unable to pull free from the chain that still held his one arm, Garmadon resorted to using his secret weapon. Using his three free arms, he threw his Seven Deadly Butteries of Shaolin towards both opponents.

Tank easily blocked three of the butterflies with his other chained arm, though one landed with a sickening thud in Tank's muscled arm, but he yanked it out, with only a grunt to acknowledge the pain.

Meanwhile, Grease blocked one butterfly with his weapon, but the second knocked the knife right out of his hand. Another butterfly made contact with his head, which slightly dazed him.

Garmadon then pulled on the chain to try to get Tank off his feet, but it wasn't working, and the huge guy was quickly closing the distance between them. He gave up on pulling, and using the chain as leverage, he swung around towards the now knifeless thug and attacked him with a kick, knocking him back one more time.

Tank suddenly pulled the remaining slack, throwing the warlord off his feet and grabbing Garmadon from the front.

"Pathetic," he taunted the warlord.

He went to punch with his chain covered arm, but Garmadon did a double strike on the arm that held him, distracting Tank enough to drop him and then he ducked to evade the still oncoming blow. As the warlord hit the ground he completed a sweeping kick that knocked the huge boss off his feet.

Tank landed on his back dazed, with Garmadon finishing his move on one knee and looking up smugly. He took off the chain that was on his arm.

Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his dad got free from the crazy chain guy, but he wasn't out of danger yet.

Garmadon noticed Grease had recovered and was now coming towards him. Slithering near the ground, the warlord leapt up quickly and launched a dragon fist, connecting with the thug's chin and knocking him unconscious.

Cheers could be heard in the background. Lloyd was grinning until he saw the really big guy get up again.

"Watch out, daddy!" he shouted.

Tank was furious now. He rushed at Garmadon with a kick like battering ram.

Garmadon gave him a wicked grin. As Tank kicked out at him, he stepped aside, and grabbed Tank's outstretched leg with two of his arms and came down with his elbow hard on his thigh, making him howl in pain, forcing Tank to limp backwards.

"It's over. Take your lackeys and get out," Garmadon told him proudly. He hadn't had a good fight like this in years, and he had to admit, it had been exhilarating. He was just starting to feel that rush of blood pulsing through his veins.

Tank wasn't ready to give up yet. Feeling humiliated and angry, he turned back towards Garmadon.

"This is our turf!" he yelled. He threw a nearby chair at him.

Lloyd gasped, but the warlord caught it easily and set it aside. That could have hit his son!

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Garmadon asked, becoming very upset now.

He went on the offensive with a lightning strike punch to Tank's face that should have knocked him out, but instead the boss just came right back with his own offensive punch. Garmadon just had time to block and then performed a barrage of punches aimed at Tank's rib cage with his three other arms.

Miraculously, the boss was still standing (barely), but clearly in considerable amount of pain, when the last butterfly (there were seven after all) appeared from behind him and hit him, knocking him out completely.

"Ha! If you were smart, you would have counted all seven butterflies!" Garmadon mocked the gang's boss even though he couldn't hear it.

The remaining patrons that had been mesmerized, now cheered loudly. The threat was over.

Lloyd clapped and cheered for his father from the counter. "Yay, Daddy!"

Garmadon turned around and went over to his son, lifting him off the counter and holding him in his arms.

"You okay, Luh-loyd?" he asked. He knew that must have been distressing for him.

Lloyd nodded. "It was really scary, but you were awesome!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Garmadon simpered. "Well, I used to a long time ago, son." He then addressed the cashier, who was staring at the pair in disbelief.

"So, our order, is it ready?" the warlord asked as if nothing extraordinary just happened.

The man blinked and looked over at the conveyor belt. "Uh, yes."

"Can we get it to go?" Garmadon asked.

"S-sure," the cashier answered, quickly wrapping up their order in a box and handing it to Garmadon, who took it with one of his free hands. He then paid the man.

"Thanks," he said and turned around. He walked over the fallen gang members and started going out the door, before stopping and turning around once more.

"Sorry for the mess, buh-bye!" He called and left quickly, as the sound of sirens could now be heard.

Father and son ending up eating at a picnic table before heading back to the apartment.

"I hope you had fun today, Luh-loyd," Garmadon said as they walked. It had been kind of crazy, but exciting at the same time.

"I did, daddy. Wait until mommy hears all about it!" the six-year old said.

Garmadon swallowed nervously. "Um, listen, Luh-Loyd, let's not tell your mom about what happened today," he told him.

Lloyd looked up at his father. "Why, daddy?"

"Well…it would just worry her, and it can be our little secret, okay Luh-loyd?"

"'kay!" Lloyd chirped.

Neither father or son noticed that the warlord's antics had gone completely viral. It was all over the TV and the internet. Various clips showed Garmadon in the aquarium to his crowning moments in the battle over and over.

* * *

Arriving back home, Koko greeted her husband and son. "Welcome back!"

"Mommy!" Lloyd said, running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Did you two have lots of fun?" Koko asked her son. Lloyd nodded and let out a yawn.

"You must be tired," his mom said. "Get ready for bed, and we'll be in a little bit."

"Okay, mommy," Lloyd answered and scampered off.

Koko turned to her husband. "I bet dad is tired too," she told him playfully.

Garmadon smiled. "It was a full day," he answered.  _If she only knew…_

After putting Lloyd to bed, the couple sat on the couch together.

"Let's see what's on TV," Koko suggested.

"Sure, okay," Garmadon agreed. He turned it on and the channel that came on was the news.

"Earlier today, a crazy man jumped into a shark tank at the Ninjago Aquarium and then later on was seen thwarting a robbery by the deadly Monster Truck gang at Chen's Noodle House," a reporter was saying on the TV. A picture of Garmadon came up in the background.

The warlord's eyes widened, and he quickly turned it off before more was said.

Koko turned to her husband. "Garmadon! That was you!"

Uh oh. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

END


End file.
